Liberty
by AsahiEnRetard
Summary: Le temps d'une nuit peut tout changer. Surtout à Paris. Paris, là où tu chavires, là où tu coules, là où tu remontes. Tout était possible, à Paris. Car Paris, c'est la ville de ton coeur. OS. Lemon. FrUK. /HB à l'Entente Cordiale !/ Ce titre n'a aucun rapport.


**J'ai pas le temps de chercher un smiley, mdr.**

Voilà. Je suis encore un peu en retard, mais c'est pas grave. On est encore le 8 avril, donc c'est bon. Eh oui, nouvel anniversaire de l'Entente Cordiale. Et qui dit anniv' de l'EC dit "one-shot, ouéééé !". J'espère que l'idée vous plaira, car bon, moi, ça fait des mois que je l'ai en tête, et je continue de me dire que plat comme c'est, ça plaira pas forcément à tout le monde. Je suis une petite fervente de sadsex, si l'on veut, et j'espère que vous aussi, au moins pour ce soir :D Le lire la nuit avec de la musique triste devrait bien marcher. Pour ma part, c'était "A Monster in Paris", et c'était bô. Voilà.

Bonne lecture à vous. Persos pas à moi.

* * *

 _Paris... c'est la ville... de ton cœur..._

La chanson avait le don de venir souvent sur le bout de ses lèvres. Comme un murmure, un songe qui le faisait planer dans un sommeil si fort qu'il en parlait la nuit. Mais là, quotidiennement, Francis la marmonnait, la fredonnait, la sifflait même pour combler ses moments de silence. Elle lui rappelait beaucoup de choses : les berceuses de sa mère, les danses enfantines avec sa sœur, la musique qu'il aimait écouter, bien évidemment... Mais aussi sa ville, la capitale, là où il vit. Là où il se trouve tout les jours, toutes les nuits. Forcément, Paris est si grande ! Si vaste et si diversifiée ! Pourquoi irait-il chercher quelque chose ailleurs qu'ici ? Il y avait tout, ici. Il y avait également sa naissance, son enfance, son adolescence, et maintenant qu'il était dans la vie active, il allait continuer sur sa lancée. Il aimait Paris. Comme personne ne peut l'aimer. Francis aimait aimer. Il était un grand romantique dans l'âme et s'attachait à tout – loin de là d'être naïf, toutefois. Il vantait un peu le cliché du romantisme poussé à l'extrême auprès des étrangers qu'il croisait dans la rue, et soupirait d'envie en voyant les couples se tenir la main.

Il adorait sa ville. Il l'aimait.

Il aimait aimer et apprécier. Francis n'était pas trop difficile. Sa vie était tellement parfaite qu'il pouvait tout aimer. Oh, bien sûr, il serait gros de penser qu'il n'a eu et n'a jamais aucun problème. Des problèmes, il en a. Et il en a eu ! Des soucis passagers comme évidents, des uniques pour sa personne comme pour ses études, pour son travail ou ses amis. Ou ses amourettes. Ses conquêtes. Ses coups de cœur. Et ses amours. Des aventures, des plus innocentes aux plus osées, il pourrait en faire un tableau et acheter une boîte de punaises. Elles avaient de tout. Des puérilités, des battements au cœur d'enfant, des baisers, des mains liées, et au plus fort évidemment, des nuits torrides dans les maisons respectives. Et deux ou trois fois, des nuits sans lendemain. Quand Francis n'avait personne, mais qu'il voulait quelqu'un. Il a été sincèrement amoureux une fois dans sa vie. Le reste était des jeunes femmes adorables, mais qui n'atteignirent jamais son cœur. Trois mois comparés à deux ans de relation, en même temps, ça venait d'une autre donne. S'il y avait eu des hommes ? Deux. Dont un sexfriend. Qui n'avait pas fait long-feu, d'ailleurs. L'autre, il s'était trouvé une fille, bisexuel mais avec une préférence pour la grosse poitrine.

Francis était pansexuel, et sa capacité à aimer s'en réjouissait. Son corps de bellâtre aussi. Convoité comme un fruit défendu, ou d'autres fois comme un garçon facile. Mais il avait toujours refusé avec galanterie quand ça ne lui plaisait pas. Autrement, côté amour, il avait largement les capacités de se satisfaire.

Bien qu'il soit célibataire depuis bientôt un an, maintenant. Sa dernière copine n'était pas le grand Amour avec un grand « A », c'était évident. Ils le savaient, et s'étaient dit qu'il valait mieux arrêter avant d'être poursuivis par le ras-de-bol.

Avec un palmarès si développé, Francis n'avait pas le temps de se dire qu'il n'était pas veinard. Sa vie était simple. Belle. Belle comme sa ville. Comme la grande Paris.

S'il était dans ce bar, donc, ce n'était pas pour noyer de la peine ou juste parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Il passait le temps, comme souvent. Il passait le temps là où il y avait du monde, là où il y avait des jeunes étudiants comme des salariés aux cheveux poivre et sel. Vingt-deux heures passées et ça bavassait tranquillement de droite à gauche, sans que ça ne gêne à l'oreille. La télévision accrochée en coin au plafond était allumée, diffusant un match de foot que le quart du bar suivait, mais la musique ambiante en fond de l'établissement était un peu plus forte que celle-ci.

Un peu à l'écart du comptoir et des tables, une toute petite piste de danse, qui portait mal son nom. Elle en faisait tilté plus d'un lorsque chaque client entrant dans le bar pouvait lire sur la pancarte dehors « Soirée dansante tout les mardis à 22h30 ». Bientôt, soit. Mais seul, c'était un peu triste de danser. Alors, comme bien souvent, Francis se contentait de regarder. D'observer. De regarder danser les gens – parler, pour l'instant. Il y avait des lycéennes à peine majeures qui riaient innocemment de leurs photos contenues dans leurs portables, trois couples qui se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux ou jouaient avec leurs verres, et même une meute de femmes d'âge mûr qui a dû organiser cette soirée entre célibataires. Personne ici n'était seul. Sauf lui.

Et un verre.

Francis ne le remarqua que maintenant, mais il y avait un verre à côté de lui. Assis au comptoir, la place à sa suite était vide, comme les cinq d'après. Pourtant, il y avait ce verre. Avec un fond de ce qui ressemblait à du whisky. En tout cas, ça en avait la couleur, et il n'osait pas y plonger son nez pour être sûr. Ce n'était pas le sien, alors il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Et en même temps... appartenait-il bien à quelqu'un ? Trois quarts d'heure qu'il était arrivé, installé ici, et pourtant ce verre était déjà là. Si quelqu'un était venu le déposer pour l'oublier, il l'aurait vu. Mais non. On l'avait abandonné; peut-être un client qui avait omis de payer ? Comme s'il détenait réponse à tout ce qui se passe sur les lieux, Francis jeta un regard au barman, également gérant de la boutique. Il ne le calcula même pas, visiblement pas perturbé le moins du monde qu'un gâchis pareil fut commis. Francis jeta un regard au reste du bar. Personne ne semblait concerné par le verre laissé là. Si ça se trouve, le client était parti depuis longtemps.

Ou non. Car celui-ci apparu.

Un homme, de son âge sans doute, sortit des toilettes d'une démarche fatiguée, roulant des épaules comme pour s'étirer le dos et se tenir droit. Il n'avait pas l'air saoul, juste épuisé. Il posa ses fesses sur le tabouret à côté de Francis, face à son verre, dans lequel il semblait regarder le presque-vide qui s'y trouvait. Ou alors, son reflet ? Son regard était vide, un peu perdu, et semblait ne pas savoir où se poser. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, Francis s'était mit à l'observer.

Il était aussi grand que lui, blond comme lui – quoique, la couleur de ses cheveux semblait un peu plus terne. Et qu'est ce qu'ils étaient mal coiffés ! On dirait de la paille ! Plus bas, ses sourcils pourraient facilement se confondre avec. Était-il poilu au point d'en avoir de si remarquables ? Quoiqu'il n'avait pas le moindre poil sur le menton – contrairement à lui – alors la génétique dans sa famille devait être drôlement injuste.

Il se moquait gratuitement et silencieusement de lui, lorsque encore plus bas, deux joyaux le capturèrent.

Ses yeux étaient d'un vert hypnotisant. À la fois lumineux – sans doute à cause de la lumière – et profonds comme le fond d'une forêt dense. Même si l'homme était fatigué, ses iris étaient beaux comme s'ils ne lui appartenaient pas. Même perdu dans le vide, à chercher quoi regarder, ils étaient magnifiques à fixer. Ces pupilles dilatées par le sommeil, ces cils qui battaient pour lutter contre celui-ci... Il était horrible à regarder dans son intégralité, mais ses yeux... Ils captivaient un zeste de beauté qu'il pouvait garder pour lui malgré cette allure. Petit veinard.

Il portait une chemise de bureau ainsi qu'une cravate. Tout les deux étaient serrés comme si son lieu de travail lui avait offert son job en échange de sa capacité à respirer. En baissant le regard sur ses mains posées sur les genoux, il confirma : elles étaient crispées, un peu moites sans doute, et Francis comprit que ce type passait une soirée moyenne; si lui, était venu dans ce bar, c'était sans doute pour se saouler. Pourtant, il avait l'air parfaitement sobre. Peut-être revenait-il d'un infernal voyage aux WC justement pour se remettre d'une quantité astronomique de whisky, abandonnant ainsi en cours de route, laissant alors ce seul verre pas tout à fait fini pour seul témoin. Verre qui décolla enfin du comptoir, lorsque l'homme l'attrapa, avant de l'analyser sous tout les angles, comme si il avait oublié ce qu'il avait commandé – ce qui ne serait pas étonnant, s'il revenait de trois pénibles quarts d'heure à soulager son estomac. Finalement, il fit glisser le fond le long de sa gorge, et avala le reste avant de reposer le verre désormais bien vide – et rapidement récupéré par le barman qui était en fait impatient.

Francis ne cessa de l'observer pour autant, profitant que le regard de cet homme soit si endormi qu'il ne le remarquait pas. Il avait le dos un peu voûté, et regardait devant lui comme s'il conduisait de nuit – d'ailleurs, pourra-t-il rentrer chez lui sans problème ? Il posa ensuite les coudes sur le comptoir, joignant les mains comme s'il récitait une prière muette.

\- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez... fit-il avec lassitude dans la voix.

Finalement, pas si endormi que ça. Francis sourit, cherchant les mots pour démarrer posément une conversation avec un homme d'humeur déjà si maussade.

\- Je me demandais où vous étiez passé.

\- Hmm...

Il n'avait hélas pas l'air très causant. L'homme baissa la tête pour se masser la nuque. Le lumbago semblait le getter. Il faisait tellement peine à voir qu'il lui proposerait bien un petit massage. Mais vu l'engin, il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit le type d'homme à accepter ce genre d'attention d'un parfait inconnu. Par réflexe, Francis allait lui proposer un verre pour l'encourager à papoter un peu. Mais il avait déjà l'air d'avoir suffisamment bu. Et s'il revenait des toilettes, mieux valait ne pas défier son estomac. Non, s'il pouvait égayer un peu sa fin de soirée, ce serait parfait. Ça n'allait pas changer grand chose à sa vie, mais un peu d'auto-satisfaction, ça ne faisait jamais de mal. Pour commencer, il posa les coudes comme lui, et tourna légèrement son buste en tendant la main.

\- Je m'appelle Francis.

Mais aucune réponse. L'autre préférait fixer le bois du comptoir et l'ignora. Francis récupéra sa main après l'avoir laissé dans le vide durant de longues secondes.

C'était... gênant. Ou bien il s'en fichait éperdument, ou bien il le prenait pour un idiot, ou bien il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur. À voir l'état de ses traits, déformés par une lassitude incroyable – vu le ton qu'il employait, ça ne semblait pas être la fatigue – il pouvait bien opter pour la troisième option. Après tout, s'il n'avait pas fini son whisky car il était parti s'enfermer dans les toilettes pendant presque une heure, ça voulait tout dire. Francis avait l'impression de se retrouver avec un spécimen d'une autre espèce; il faut dire qu'ils étaient radicalement opposés ! Francis était beau comme un dieu, veinard dans sa vie et venait ici pour admirer la joie commune des gens de _sa_ ville. Cet homme n'était pas particulièrement laid, mais il avait un charme tout autre – loin de son niveau – et semblait meurtri par un moral au plus bas, enfermé dans ce bar qui devait sentir le ramas de soucis pour lui. Pourtant, Paris était belle, et pouvait être joyeuse comme festive. Lui, il devait voir le côté inverse. Francis ne pouvait pas nier que la ville cachait ses sombres secrets comme d'autres, le monde n'était pas rose, après tout. Mais si cet homme ne vivait que dans la partie cachée du coin, alors oui, il y avait de quoi déprimer. Il tenta une seconde fois :

\- Il y a du monde, ce soir. Plutôt entraînant, non ?

\- Hm...

Décidément... Il devait trouver quelque chose qui le ferait réagir. Francis attarda de nouveau son regard sur lui, cherchant un détail sur lequel mettre le doigt dessus afin de réveiller un peu son intérêt. Il remarqua la montre à son poignet. Une Rollex, sans doute aussi chère que belle, brillait doucement sous la lumière du bar. Elle semblait neuve, ou bien elle s'abîmait difficilement (pour une moyenne de 6 500 euros, elle avait intérêt). Francis essaya de trouver le point commun entre un homme qui pouvait se permettre d'acheter une telle chose et un salarié insatisfait dans sa vie professionnelle. Ou alors...

\- C'est un cadeau ? demanda-t-il en désignant la montre.

Pour la première fois, le type réagit, cherchant d'abord le sujet avant d'émettre un embarrassant « euh », tant il ne pensait pas parler de ça.

\- Des collègues du bureau, oui...

\- Eh ben, siffla Francis, admiratif. Vous devez êtes sacrément aimé pour qu'on vous offre un trésor pareil !

Il lui offrit alors son plus beau sourire enjoué, mais l'autre ne suivit pas. Au contraire, il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre où se trouvait l'intérêt à se réjouir d'une telle possession. On dirait même qu'il s'en fiche. Que ce n'était qu'une breloque, et qu'il l'exhibait juste pour faire plaisir – en même temps, cadeau commun à prix si haut, il y avait de quoi avoir les boules si tu ne le portais pas. Le type aux cheveux de paille leva alors son poignet et regarda la montre, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre en quoi l'humanité pouvait se réjouir d'un objet aussi inutilement exagéré. C'est vrai, quoi, c'était qu'une montre. Si on voulait l'heure, il suffisait d'en acheter une pour une dizaine d'euros, et elle avait la même fonction de base qu'une Rollex hors de prix ! Alors pourquoi lui avait-on offert celle-ci en particulier ?

Parce qu'elle était chère. Parce qu' _il_ était cher.

Les épaules de l'homme se haussèrent, lorsqu'un « hin » nerveux et moqueur lui échappa.

\- Vous offrez des cadeaux aussi chers à vos collègues, vous ?

\- Oh, personnellement, je trouve qu'une petite fête improvisée au bureau est plus synonyme de bonne entente qu'une montre pouvant acheter l'amitié d'autrui, avoua Francis.

Il se mordit ensuite la lèvre pour avoir sortit pareille acidité dans sa phrase. Le but était de lui montrer la sincérité du coin, pas de l'enfoncer dans son idée d'hypocrisie. Mais il fallait le reconnaître, c'était souvent ça, au travail. Vous ne connaissiez les collègues que via le lieu de travail, et quand ceux-ci se décident à offrir quelque chose – en commun, toujours en commun – c'était toujours pour faire une « bonne action de l'année ». Vide de sentiments mais dans l'attente d'un retour. Maintenant qu'il l'avait reçu, et la portait, il devait se sentir obligé de leur être redevable; alors qu'il ne voulait pas de cette montre, et de leur hypocrisie non plus. Les fausses amitiés, sous prétexte d'être collègues, c'était vraiment ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de pire au sein d'un bureau. Francis s'attendait à ce qu'il lâche un nouveau soupir, replongeant ainsi dans le défaitisme, mais au contraire, le type aux yeux d'émeraudes souriait en coin comme si on lui avait ouvert les yeux.

\- C'est vrai. Vous avez raison.

Et sa voix était cassée. Comme s'il se retenait de pleurer. Francis jurerait que les cernes sous ses yeux n'étaient pas là il y a encore cinq minutes. L'homme remit son poignet sous le comptoir, et inspira pour se reprendre.

\- Je m'appelle Arthur.

Le français cligna des yeux. Il ne pensait pas non plus qu'il allait lui donner son nom à la suite. Mais il sourit, poliment, en pensant avoir enfin ouvert une porte. Après qu'il ait pu dire « enchanté », s'en suivit une conversation des plus banales. Arthur et Francis parlèrent quelques minutes de ce qu'ils faisaient dans la vie, apprenant au passage leurs traits de personnalité. Il apprend donc qu'Arthur est salarié dans une grande entreprise, et suait rien qu'avec l'intention de satisfaire ses employeurs. Ils semblaient toujours insatisfaits, bien qu'ils voyaient en lui un candidat parfait pour les gros dossiers. Aussi acceptait-il toutes les affaires qu'on lui proposait – sous-entendu « mettait sous le nez de force » - en espérant un jour être récompensé comme il se doit. Mais il ne faisait que s'enfoncer dans un gouffre du travail, encore, et toujours... Francis lui conseilla de prendre des vacances, et de juste après cela, discuter de son rythme avec son patron. Mais Arthur lui avoua qu'il n'y avait rien à faire : lui qui est si assidu, il serait puni pour être soudainement « aussi lâche ». Oui, le monde des salarymen était impitoyable.

\- Je vous le répète : vous devriez lâcher du lest.

\- Je vous le répète : je ne peux pas. Même si j'ai humainement le droit à tant de repos après tout mes efforts, mes supérieurs peuvent me tuer à la tâche comme ils l'ont toujours fait, puisque c'est dans mes habitudes.

\- C'est des salauds.

\- C'est les patrons...

Même, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'abuser autant d'un de leur salariés, même s'il avait de très bonnes capacités ! Ça ne faisait pas de lui Superman ! Francis s'énerva intérieurement de cette situation en buvant un deuxième – et dernier – verre d'alcool qu'il laissa ensuite aux mains du gérant. Quel monde de brutes. Il fallait vraiment être un monstre pour réduire le peu de talents et de passionnés à de pauvres employés exploités lorsque ceux-ci n'avaient d'autres choix que de bosser dans des entreprises. Arthur aurait pu être écrivain, journaliste, ou même son propre patron ! Mais non, il a fallu qu'il soit réduit à cela, y perdant doucement de sa santé, son sommeil et son moral. Quelle injustice.

Il jeta un œil à Arthur. Celui-ci était en train de faire tourner le cadran de la Rollex d'un air pensif. Il avait beau avoir parlé, il n'avait pas l'air plus soulagé que ça. Au contraire, son regard était plus lourd, plus pesant, porteur de maux qui le rongeaient au fil des minutes. Francis avait l'impression que ce soir, c'était vraiment le soir où il pétait un plomb. Où, bien au-delà du travail, il en avait assez de sa misérable vie sur laquelle il comptait, et qu'il était piégé dans une cage, remise à la société. Et que même s'il avait ses droits et sa liberté, il ne pouvait se permettre d'en profiter pour se faire du bien, « car si, car ça »...

\- J'aimerais que ça s'arrête... avoua-t-il d'un air songeur.

Le ton qu'il avait prit était... alarmant.

\- J'en ai assez...

\- Je sais... ajouta seulement Francis.

\- Je ne contrôle rien, il ne me restait que mon argent... Alors je suis venu le dépenser ici jusqu'à la dernière pièce... C'était à moi... Maintenant, je n'ai plus rien...

Il n'aimait pas les mots qu'il employait, et la voix qui descendait dans des tons plus aigus, en plus du tremblement dans la gorge qui faisait vriller ses syllabes. Francis le regarda, et il se sentit blêmir en croyant voir un éclair de lucidité dangereux dans ses yeux exorbités.

\- Je veux que ça s'arrête...

Au même moment, le volume de la télévision s'éteignit et celui de la musique de fond augmenta. La moitié du bar bougea pour se réunir sur la petite piste de danse, et un homme qui était sortit d'une pièce « interdite au public » brancha des projecteurs de toutes les couleurs. La soirée dansante commençait, et ce fut l'occasion pour Francis de changer une vie.

\- Vient.

Il se leva brusquement et attrapa le poignet d'Arthur, le tirant du comptoir pour l'entraîner sur la piste. Là, au milieu de la foule qui devait se serrer, il s'engouffra au milieu et le colla à sa taille pour ne pas le perdre ou lui permettre de s'échapper. Vite ébloui par les lumières qui s'agitaient partout, Arthur n'eut pas le temps de protester, confus lorsque le français le garda à proximité en commençant un déhancher. Il voulait le faire danser, le forcer un peu à s'amuser.

Embarrassé, Arthur voulut lui échapper et s'écarta, mais Francis le retint par les hanches sans pour autant s'y agripper. Il ne voulait pas paraître trop brute non plus, mais il était hors de question qu'il le laisse filer hors de ce bar, avec des pensées aussi sombres... Il en était persuadé : s'il laissait Arthur partir, il retrouverait sans doute son visage dans les faits divers du journal le lendemain. Même s'il ne le connaissait pas, il n'allait pas le laisser se tuer, trouver la liberté à ses problèmes têtus dans la mort. Le salarié avait sans doute comprit ses intentions, mais dans une autre mesure, ne voulait pas avouer qu'il était désespéré à ce point. Il essaya de se détacher de Francis, sans succès.

Il bougea donc légèrement au même rythme, entraîné malgré lui par les mouvements de la foule qui se déchaînait davantage comparée à eux, et par la très petite distance avec Francis qui voulait le faire basculer dans d'autres humeurs. Ce dernier ne le lâchait plus du regard, priant pour que ça marche. Il l'encouragea à se lâcher un peu plus, ses mains toujours en contact quelque part avec sa peau. Il frôlait continuellement ses hanches, ses côtes, ses épaules et même une fois ses doigts, lorsqu'il crût le sentir partir. Arthur gardait la tête baissée sans savoir quoi faire, loin d'être d'humeur à danser. Le français n'abandonna pas, surveillant le visage du pauvre homme. Les minutes avaient beau défiler, ça restait embarrassant, maladroit, et Arthur ne leva pas une fois les yeux du sol et des pieds des autres clients.

Ils bougeaient plus qu'ils ne dansaient, à peine emportés par la musique. Même Francis ne se sentait pas énormément en fête, à force. Il tenta donc autre chose en le collant à lui, les mains dans le bas du dos. Cette fois, Arthur leva la tête et croisa son regard. Il put y lire la surprise et la détresse, sans que l'un ne veuille bien heurter l'autre. Il était têtu au point de ne pouvoir se laisser influencer ne serait-ce qu'un peu, et Francis essaya encore de l'entraîner au rythme de la danse.

Mais le salarié baissa à nouveau son regard, et cette fois, poussa légèrement Francis en cherchant à se dégager.

\- J'ai pas envie...

Le français ne lâcha pas prise, imprégné d'une idée macabre si jamais Arthur partait sans lui. La force de ce dernier était minime, même ses bras n'étaient pas convaincants.

\- J'ai pas envie, lâche-moi...

Il fuyait son regard, ne voulait même pas hausser le ton. Il refusait de s'amuser, ou bien était trop au-bas de sa forme pour pouvoir. Francis insista, bougeant toujours en espérant pouvoir le ramener dans la danse, mais ce fut vain et Arthur secoua la tête en le poussant un peu plus.

Il le gênait, et Francis s'avoua vaincu à cette manche en cessant l'étreinte. Mais il ne laissa pas filer Arthur. Ce dernier se détacha de lui et sortit du bar, trouvant silence et solitude dans les rues plongées dans le noir. Francis le suivit, le pas pressé, alors qu'Arthur lui échappait. Lui aussi marchait vite, un peu aveuglé par la soudaine absence de lumière – celle des lampadaires pour l'instant trop faible pour sa rétine – et traversa la route dallée sans trop faire attention. On dirait même qu'il ne savait pas où il allait. Où aller.

Il ralentit le pas, permettant à Francis de le rattraper tout en l'appelant. Arthur ne bougea pas, se sentant toute chose. Mal. Ses jambes étaient comme du coton, et il frissonna lorsqu'un vent nocturne le frappa; il avait oublié sa veste, et même de payer ses verres. Sans prévenir, il appuya son épaule contre un mur, comme s'il ne tenait plus debout, et Francis se hâta de l'attraper après l'avoir contourné, l'enlaçant dans ses bras forts. Arthur ne sembla pas réaliser tout de suite, restant rigide comme un bâton et tremblant comme une feuille – parce qu'il avait froid ou parce qu'il pleurait ? Aucune idée. Il respirait comme s'il avait couru un marathon, et nicha peu à peu son visage contre le torse de Francis, le dos voûté. Il se pelotonnait contre lui, comme un animal blessé.

Arthur avait besoin d'aide. De tendresse. De chaleur. D'amour.

Et surtout, d'un nouveau goût à la vie.

Lui ôter ses pensées suicidaires était la priorité. Il fallait l'occuper. Le perdre dans des idées plus folles encore, qui lui feraient perdre la tête... Les premiers sanglots d'Arthur éclatèrent, et Francis lui caressa la joue, découvrant une porte si martyrisée qu'elle s'était finalement ouverte. Il ne devait pas seulement le garder contre lui, à attendre qu'il se vide de ses larmes. Avec douceur et lui passant une main dans les cheveux de paille, Francis lui murmura un tendre « Vient... » avant de l'emmener avec lui, le faisant entrer dans sa propre demeure.

Chez Francis, c'était grand. Grand et sombre, puisqu'il ne voulut pas allumer la lumière dès que lui et Arthur mirent un pied dans l'entrée. La lune, bien haute dans le ciel, était un projecteur suffisant qui éclairait la moitié du salon, et le bout de la cuisine. Les autres fenêtres, le long du couloir, lui permettaient également de montrer le chemin.

Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte d'entrée derrière lui, Francis colla doucement le dos d'Arthur au mur et l'embrassa. Sans geste obscène, sans chercher à le détendre trop vite pour l'exciter, il laissa l'anglais baisser peu à peu son mur froid pour se laisser emporté par la chaleur de ses lèvres. Doux, le baiser n'était qu'une invitation à en demander plus, s'il le voulait. En caressant ses joues, Francis les découvrit humides, inondées par les larmes. Il ôta celles-ci de ses pouces, veillant à ce que tout soit parfait pour qu'il ne reste de cette nuit que souvenirs tendres et une chaleur dans le corps. Les muscles de l'anglais se détendirent, et lorsque Francis sentit ses lèvres fondre sur les siennes en retour, il se déplaça avec lui le long du couloir.

Avant d'entrer dans la chambre, il s'autorisa à lui desserrer la cravate, frôlant son cou du bout du nez. Le menton levé, Arthur reprenait le contrôle de sa respiration, perdue entre la tristesse et le désir naissant dans son cœur. Sa voix rouillée par les sanglots murmura quand même, avec hésitation :

\- Je... Je sais pas si...

\- Détends-toi... conseilla le français en faisant tomber la cravate. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça.

Pour Arthur, c'était symbolique. On lui avait enlevé sa cravate comme si on l'avait défait d'une laisse tenue par ses supérieurs. Ici, il pouvait être humain et satisfaire ses envies, pas juste se comporter comme un robot obéissant. Bien que tentateurs, les mots de Francis étaient emplis d'une considération immense pour ses désirs. Il voulait lui offrir cette tendresse et cet amour occasionnel qu'à condition qu'il le veuille bien, et non pas assouvir des pulsions sexuelles. Si Francis lui proposait de faire l'amour – et non pas de coucher – c'était pour soigner son cœur, et pas soulager cette retenue cachée au plus profond de son corps. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas d'érection. Il le voulait par affection, et pas par plaisir charnel.

Après tout, Francis aimait aimer. S'attacher à Arthur qu'il avait rencontré i peine une heure en faisait partit.

Pas de promesses dégoûtantes avec illusions d'une nuit torride. Il ne voulait que du sentiment.

Réceptif au message, Arthur se laissa une fois de plus entraîné dans la chambre, presque entièrement plongée dans le noir à l'exception de la lumière lunaire qui filtrait à travers les rideaux. Maintenant tout les deux habitués à l'obscurité, ils pouvaient distinguer leurs formes, même avec une lumière aussi faible.

Lorsque Francis se pencha pour faire doucement tomber Arthur sur son lit – double, il aimait avoir de la place pour dormir – ce dernier passa les bras dans son dos et s'accrocha, ajoutant avec honte un faible :

\- Ne me lâche pas...

Ce n'était pas de la honte. C'était de la tristesse.

Francis était certain qu'au moment de l'acte, Arthur pleurerait encore. Il se jura alors de lui offrir tout le bien dont il était capable. Francis lui promit de ne jamais rompre le contact en lui embrassant le front, rassurant son amant qui ferma les yeux jusqu'à faire couler une larme qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. En les rouvrant, le français remarqua à la lumière de la lune à quel point ils étaient brillants. Ses iris verts semblaient s'illuminer malgré la tristesse, comme deux joyaux rares heureux d'être enfin sortis de la roche. Tout deux allongés l'un sur l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, cette tendresse infinie dans les lèvres, et dans les yeux de Francis. Ceux d'Arthur s'étaient à nouveau fermés, embarrassé et rougissant d'être encore secoué par tant de pleurs. Il s'excusa entre deux baisers, mais l'autre lui caressa les joues et les cheveux en lui assurant qu'il pouvait tout se permettre. Qu'il a sa liberté, celle d'être humain, ainsi que celle de pleurer.

Les mots qu'il avait besoin d'entendre, et que seul un inconnu venu de nulle part lui avait finalement adressé. Il voulait le remercier, au moins amorcer un geste pour ça, mais rien à faire, son corps était en proie à une détresse alarmante. Il préférait pour l'instant se laisser faire que partager, et Francis s'en accommoda très bien.

Celui-ci lui murmura des mots doux en parcourant son corps. « Je suis là », « Tout va bien », parfois même un « Je t'aime » volage pour qu'il puisse l'entendre au moins une fois dans sa vie. Arthur en eut des hoquets de surprise, commentant parfois ses gestes en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aller aussi loin. Mais Francis insista, bien trop heureux de constater que tout ses mots avaient un effet sur lui.

Tout n'était que lenteur et tendresse, dans ses actes. Même si au final, le but était techniquement de ne faire qu'un avec lui, pas une fois il n'accéléra les choses sous le coup de l'excitation. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer, et ne ressentait vis-à-vis de lui qu'un appel à l'aide déchirant. Alors, Arthur en profita : il interrompit parfois son toucher en réclamant un baiser, un câlin, ou juste un échange de regards pour se conforter dans l'idée que cet homme ne lui voulait que du bien, et pas juste se faire plaisir.

\- Et après... ? questionna Arthur en parlant du lendemain.

\- Après, on a le temps d'y penser... Ça va ?

\- Ça va, oui... fit-il en reniflant.

Francis voyait bien qu'il avait encore des sanglots à venir. Il devait laisser couler le reste. Tout. Abandonner sa carapace afin de laisser s'évader ses plus tristes pensées. Alléger son cœur alourdi de maux afin de repartir le lendemain avec un nouveau départ et la sensation de légèreté. Il était bien parti pour se laisser faire, donc Francis ne s'inquiéta pas de leur position et reprit ses marques d'affections pour s'aventurer encore plus loin dans l'intimité. Arthur poussa un soupir, se laissant un peu plus tomber dans son échappatoire. Il se laissait aller, mais dramatiquement, libérait ses sentiments cousus de larmes. Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un énième sanglot, mais le relâcha aussitôt après que Francis ait caressé son torse, l'encourageant à se débarrasser de tout.

L'anglais restait immobile comme une poupée, laissant les mains le parcourir sans qu'il n'y réponde. Hormis aux baisers et aux étreintes, il ne réagissait pas et attendait seulement d'avoir évacuer toute sa peine pour bouger. Il n'y pouvait rien, s'il n'était fait plus que de ça... Qui d'autre aurait pu le consoler ainsi ? Qui pouvait si bien le connaître ? Personne. Personne ne pouvait savoir qui il était, à cause de son travail, de sa carapace, de l'hypocrisie qu'était cette montre... que Francis retira de son poignet en revenant l'embrasser. Lui, un parfait inconnu qui sait pourtant si peu de choses sur lui, s'offrait pour le ramener vers la lumière. Du bout des doigts, il le faisait frémir, le mettant à nu physiquement comme moralement. Arthur se retrouva bientôt sans rien, tremblant à cause des sanglots et de la honte à pouvoir se montrer sous un tel jour face à un homme qu'il ne connaît que depuis peu. Mais Francis le rassura bien vite en faisant de même, dévoilant alors son corps toujours opposé au sien.

Il était beau. Beau, et réconfortant. Sa silhouette avait une forme réconfortante. Même nu, au-dessus de lui, il semblait digne de confiance. Déjà envoûté par sa tendresse, Arthur tendit lentement les bras pour ramener ce corps contre lui, osant enfin répondre à toutes ces attentions. Leur mêlée était si calme, si pure, si innocente que c'était à se demander s'ils n'étaient pas trop sages pour oser profiter d'une luxure pareille. Francis ne voulait pas comparer cette nuit aux autres, à certaines d'entre elles qui n'avaient pas de suite au réveil. Ce n'était pas une nuit durant laquelle il fallait prendre son pied, ou juste se satisfaire d'une présence expérimentée dans le domaine... Tout ce que voulait Arthur, c'était de l'affection, pas du sexe. Pas _juste_ du sexe.

Francis se rapprocha, caressa ses cuisses, et lui intima silencieusement d'écarter celles-ci. Leurs préliminaires étaient si doux qu'il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout sans lui faire mal – ce serait le comble ! L'erreur à ne pas commettre ! Mais il sentit les muscles d'Arthur si détendus qu'il devina que son corps était prêt. Encore un peu raidi par l'appréhension, mais prêt. Il lui lança un regard, partagé entre le désir et la sincérité. Il voulait lui faire plaisir et lui transmettre de bons sentiments proches de l'amour – car malgré tout, il n' était pas foncièrement amoureux. Arthur ne sut pas quoi répondre pour lui donner le feu vert.

« Vient » fut la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit. Comme la prière que le français lui avait adressé à chaque fois pour le sauver.

Alors, Francis vint. Il se glissa avec mille précaution en lui, se mordillant la lèvre d'appréhension en pensant à la dernière fois où il avait pénétré un homme. Comme à son souvenir, c'était plus difficile d'accès qu'une femme, mais fort heureusement, Arthur était suffisamment volontaire pour le laisser atteindre le point de non-retour.

\- Tu as mal... ?

\- Un peu...

\- Ça va passer...

Il couvrit son cou de baisers et y laissa même un suçon. Il voulait lui laisser un souvenir. La preuve que tout cela est bien réel et qu'il repense à quel point il pouvait être aimé rien qu'en se regardant dans un miroir. Qu'il échappe à ses idées morbides. Qu'il s'accroche à la vie. À l'espoir d'être un jour aimé pour qui il est...

Alors qu'il attendait patiemment que ce corps se fasse à sa présence, un nouveau sanglot résonna dans la chambre. Arthur essaya de se taire, tournant la tête, cherchant à se cacher. Mais Francis lui prit doucement les mains et les éloigna de son regard noyé, embrassant son visage à des endroits spécifiques pour le rassurer.

Sur le front, car il est précieux.

Sur la tempe, car il veut le détendre.

Sur la joue, car il le trouvait adorable...

Et bien sûr, sur les lèvres, pour qu'il puisse goûter à l'avant-goût de l'amour.

Les larmes d'Arthur roulèrent sans cesse, et ce dernier décida de laisser couler, afin de libérer définitivement son corps. Francis le prit comme la parfaite occasion à débuter leurs ébats. L'anglais eut un hoquet de surprise.

Le rythme fut lent, dans un parfait mouvement ondulé. Francis s'assura de ne jamais briser le contact, peau contre peau, dans leur danse commune. Arthur continua de pleurer, non pas parce qu'il se sentait encore plus misérable, ou parce qu'il était mal à l'aise, mais parce que le bien que lui procurait Francis lui fit lâcher les dernières larmes contenues depuis des mois. Alors que le français avait peur de lui faire mal, l'anglais au contraire se détendit si bien que ses noires pensées s'effacèrent enfin pour laisser place à la suite de son désir et combler le manque d'amour qui le hantait depuis.

Francis surveilla son visage, sur lequel se dessina enfin petit à petit un plaisir partagé. Les pleurs s'atténuèrent doucement et bientôt il se mit à gémir. Comme des amoureux, ils restent entrelacés, collés l'un à l'autre, sans jamais que le rythme ne change. Il était certes lent, doux, mais passionné. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'accélérer la cadence pour procurer le plaisir et les sensations nécessaires à ce pauvre salarié martyrisé dans son travail, sa vie et son cœur. Francis aussi s'y plaisait, dans cette étreinte chaude et tendre, sans le moindre côté bestial et avide de chair qu'il revoyait pourtant dans toutes ses parties de jambes en l'air passées – même avec son grand amour de l'époque ! Il lui faisait l'amour comme si lui aussi en avait besoin, à la recherche d'une satisfaction nouvelle. Les paumes d'Arthur se pressèrent contre son dos lorsque ce dernier se mit à gémir plus longuement, sans crier, mais oubliant presque complètement ses maux. Rien ne changea, et tout les deux profitèrent des regards langoureux et des baisers échangés pour s'avouer que, oui, c'était bon.

Murmurant régulièrement leurs prénoms, ils atteignirent la jouissance presque en choeur, comme s'il ne s'agissait là que d'un câlin innocent. Un soubresaut les secoua et ils fondirent l'un sur l'autre, se délectant de l'orgasme doux qui envahissait leurs corps.

Leurs souffles restèrent lents, à moitié affolés, comme s'ils n'avaient rien fait de semblable à une telle union. Ils se regardèrent encore, chacun s'offrant une vision masturbatoire de son partenaire, avant de se mettre d'accord pour se laisser doucement emporté par le sommeil, entre baisers papillons et étreintes attendrissantes.

Les pleurs avaient cessé.

####

Le lendemain, ce fut la même chose. Francis s'était réveillé le premier, puis caressait du bout des doigts la joue nettoyée de larmes du britannique qui dormait profondément à côté de lui. Lorsque celui-ci se réveilla, il observa son amant sauveur d'un œil endormi avant de venir se blottir contre lui, inspirant fort – et humant son odeur – afin de réveiller ses muscles. Il n'avait même pas mal au niveau des reins, tant il fut doux avec lui. Le souvenir de cet homme jouissant en lui était aussi gênant que réconfortant : il avait été marqué par une preuve d'amour – bien que platonique – qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Car, tandis qu'ils se tiraient doucement de leur état à moitié endormi, ils discutaient de tout et de rien, commençant par les basiques « bien dormi ? », « tu as mal ? » ou « c'était ta première fois, avec un homme ? ». Puis, la conversation dériva.

\- Ce sont mes frères, qui m'ont mit dans cette galère, parla Arthur. Je ne me suis jamais très bien entendu avec eux, et j'ai été pistonné dans l'entreprise lorsque j'avais besoin d'un boulot. Eux, ils avaient déjà des amis parmi les collègues... et tu connais les frangins. Ils se moquaient de moi alors que je n'étais encore que stagiaire, et c'est resté. J'étais mal reçu après avoir signé mon CDI, et parfois, j'apparente ça même à du harcèlement.

Francis l'écoutait sans broncher, à moitié assis sous la couette. Il caressait les cheveux d'Arthur en y laissant souvent sa main, comme si l'anglais n'était qu'un chat pelotonné contre lui. Ce dernier avait retrouvé son assurance, la voix débarrassée de toute tristesse. Francis pouvait l'écouter raconter son histoire sans avoir peur d'une humeur dangereuse.

\- C'est vrai, je ne suis pas trop du genre... social. Je ne sais pas m'intégrer dans un groupe, et de toutes façons ceux du bureau le sont pas mal. Ils m'ont offert la montre pour « fêter » mes un an dans l'entreprise. Mais c'était pour faire bonne figure en face du patron.

\- Ça donne envie de leur mettre un coup de pied au cul...

\- Le jour où je serai viré, je le ferai.

Le français ria, et put découvrir en baissant le regard un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de son amant. Il se pencha pour embrasser tendrement celles-ci, devenues soudainement timides comme s'il n'était déjà plus habitué à ses marques d'affections.

Un silence passa, les forçant à se regarder dans les yeux. Tout les deux devinèrent à quoi ils pensaient : maintenant qu'on en était là, que faire ? Francis caressa sa main, profitant de la belle vue si proche de lui. Il embrassa le dos de la dite main, faisant rougir l'autre blond.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Bien... Bien, pour la première fois depuis des mois...

La remarque le fit sourire.

\- Merci d'avoir été là, de m'avoir amené. Je... Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes.

\- Il y a un début à tout.

\- Je ne recommencerai pas, fit-il avec une petite grimace.

C'est vrai que, maintenant qu'il le voyait sous son véritable jour, il n'avait pas la tête du type qui couche avec le premier venu. Arthur se laissa un peu glisser sur le côté et roula pour mieux se blottir contre lui. Un ange passa, leur accordant un ultime repos avant qu'ils ne se décident à sortir du lit. Pourtant, Francis appréciait cette proximité. Cette petite étreinte, et ces caresses timides qu'ils s'échangeaient depuis le réveil. Il regarda la lumière du soleil filtrer à travers les rideaux. Il devait être midi, après qu'ils aient bien traîné au lit, à discuter pour se connaître sous un autre jour. Alors qu'il sentait les mains d'Arthur s'enlever doucement, Francis dit :

\- Tu vas faire quoi, maintenant ? Continuer d'être le petit toutou à son patron ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, soupira-t-il. Quand je parlais de botter des culs, j'étais sérieux, mais en attendant...

\- Tu ne vas pas retomber ?

En effet, Arthur y avait songé. Qu'adviendra-t-il de lui s'il recommençait à déprimer ? Si, au bout d'un an encore, la magie des mains de Francis disparaissait, et alors cette fois un ras-de-bol ultime le faisait tomber de haut ? Il ne voulait pas s'y risquer. Foncer consciemment dans la gueule du loup était propice à l'enfoncer plus vite que s'il l'ignorait. Combien de temps allait-il tenir ? Six mois à peine ?

\- Au pire, tu m'as, moi.

Il leva les yeux. Il avait bien entendu ?

\- J'ai un peu honte de le dire, mais je me suis attaché... Enfin, si tu ne veux pas-

\- N-Non, je...

Il n'était pas sûr de sa proposition. Et l'idée qui l'effleurait ensuite ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Tu me proposes d'être ton sexfriend ?

\- Ah, non, pas spécialement... Plutôt de sortir avec moi...

Francis ne se sentait pas seul. Il n'était pas en manque de plaisir, d'amour, et n'avait pas honte non plus d'être célibataire. Il ne voulait pas essayer, comme ça, pour voir, ce que ça faisait d'être à nouveau avec un homme. Ni même de se dire « oh, tiens, maintenant que j'ai eu celui-là dans mon lit, je peux me l'approprier ».

Francis aimait aimer.

Arthur était cette petite chose que l'on désirait aimer. Celui qui avait tout, sauf l'amour. L'attention. La silhouette qu'on regarde et qui nous fait naître ces idées idéalistes dans la tête, mais pourtant tellement satisfaisantes lorsqu'on y pensait : « Je dois le protéger ».

Avec tendresse, Francis ramena son amant contre lui, lui embrassant la tempe avec l'adorable proposition de se laisser cajolé quelques minute de plus. Et pourquoi pas, un jour, de tomber amoureux.

\- J'accepte, conclut simplement Arthur.

Il y avait de tout, à Paris. Pourquoi aller ailleurs alors qu'elle est si vaste et diversifiée ? Alors qu'on y trouvait des bons bars et de l'amour ?

 _Car Paris... c'est la ville... de ton cœur... ~_

* * *

Success de la musique dans la tête obtenu !

J'ai bâclé sur la fin. J'ai bâclé. Aaah. J'ai bâclé. Encore. C lé c pa bo tuez-moi.

Enfin voilà, l'OS est posté une heure avant minuit, c'est chouette si vous étiez encore levés mdr /pan/ Allez. Bon' annif' au Fruk, et à l'année prochaine ! (et plus tôt, vous inquiétez pas)


End file.
